ExTerminator Weiß
by Sora Miyano
Summary: Pertenezco a la familia Weiß, una familia de exterminadores. Nuestros enemigos principales: los vampiros. Un día estaba en el bosque donde suelo entrenar y me encuentro con un vampiro tan hermoso que parecía mentira. El dice protegerme pero¿como creerle?


NOTAS:

Hice este Fanfic respetando muchas cosas que no respetaba en otros como ambos signos de interrogación mayúsculas y eso... todo con el fin de algún día poder ser profesional *o* quiero ser escritora y comencé la practica con este fanfic! espero que les guste! (cabe destacar que en las notas no seré cuidadosa con mayúsculas o signos)

_____________________________________________

**1.- Der Anfang. **

Transilvania, siglo XVI.

En unas catacumbas ocultas en lo más profundo de las calles.

-Por poco… - jadeo un hombre mayor, que, sin importar su cabello blanquecino, irradiaba hermosura y juventud, sujetándose una herida al costado – esas armas son mortales para nosotros

-Si no hubiera llegado no se que te habría pasado, Abel – comento otro hombre de cabello castaño oscuro mientras se sujetaba una herida, menos profunda que la del otro hombre, en el brazo. – aunque perdimos a uno… esto no le va a gustar a Cain

-Albert, ¿Como se lo comunicaremos?

-No lo se… pero esto no le gustara para nada al Señor. – respondió atemorizado

-¡¿Los dejaron escapar?! – grito un anciano lanzando una botella de vino al suelo

-lo sentimos, Señor – dijo un chico joven arrodillado frente al anciano – llego otro Vampiro y tuvimos que abortar la misión

-Además – agrego otro joven en la misma posición – perdimos a un hombre…

-¡No tienen excusa! – grito el anciano colérico – ¡la familia Weiß no comete errores! En estos 100 años que tenemos como cazadores jamás hemos cometido ¡ninguno! ¡A la guillotina!

-¡señor! – imploraron los jóvenes pero enseguida llegaron dos hombres enormes y los sacaron de allí.

_Toc, Toc_

Sono la enorme puerta

-Adelante – dijo el anciano masajeándose la cien

-Cariño… deberías calmarte – dijo una mujer mayor con muestras de arrugas en el rostro, cabello castaño oscuro con algunas canas y piel blanca – ellos lo intentaron…

-Somos Exterminadores de entidades extrañas… solo por encargo y nunca habíamos hecho algo mal. Eso solo me lo gano por darles el trabajo a personas ajenas a la familia – grito – ¡yo sabia que esa idea tuya de incluir a mas personas en el trabajo era mala! No podemos dejarle el trabajo a personas que no sean de raza exterminadora – grito mientras tiraba todo lo que encontraba al piso

-¡Señor Víktor! – Entro un joven alarmado y herido – Cain…¡Cain…! – el joven tenia cortadas por todo el cuerpo

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

-Cain ha… capturado a su hija… - el joven cayo muerto

Víktor y Veruska salieron de inmediato a toda velocidad

-Víktor, viejo amigo… - dijo un sujeto delgado de tez blanca y larga cabellera amarilla – me encanta que hayan tenido una hija tan deliciosa… - un cuerpo de mujer no mas de 21 años de edad cayo al suelo pálido, sin sangre

-¡Cain…! ¡Maldito! – Víktor se había puesto débil de salud en el último año y ahora padecía de tuberculosis por lo que comenzó a toser - ¡¡Maldito!! – grito cuando el cuerpo de Cain se desvaneció como si fuera humo.

**Vanessa **

Alemania, siglo XXI

En el claro de un bosque.

-A_sí que eso fue…_ - pensé mientras cerraba el libro que tenia en las manos, el titulo "ExTerminator Weiß".

Provengo de una familia de exterminadores de seres malignos, pero a partir del siglo XVI en adelante nos especializamos en exterminar Vampiros, y ya veo el por que. La hija de Víktor Weiß, uno de mis ancestros, fue asesinada por el rey de los vampiros, Cain, quien escapo de la escena del crimen sin dejar rastro, a partir de ese día la familia ha estado entrenándose para eliminar vampiros ignorando la existencia de otras entidades malignas que podrían aparecerse.

Soy lo que se dice una chica normal, ni hermosa, ni fea, normal. Mi cabello es largo hasta mi cintura y liso de color castaño claro. Mis ojos son verde claro y mi piel es blanca un poco tostada.

Mi familia: mi padre, Gustav Weiß, 47 años; mi madre, Elissa Weiß, 44 años y mi hermano, Axel Weiß de 15 años. La familia Weiß acostumbra a casarse con miembros de su propia familia ya que el ancestro Víktor decidió que así lo seria y, aun en estos tiempos, nadie se ha atrevido a desobedecerle. Mi madre y mi padre son primos segundos, yo, por ser la hija mayor de 17 años, me comprometieron con mi primo de 19 años, es como mi hermano, la verdad, crecimos juntos ¡no puedo considerarlo mi amante! Y lo peor de todo es que la boda fue planeada para el mismo día en que yo cumpliera mis 18 años que será ¡en tres semanas! No quiero casarme con mi primo por lo que mi padre me dio este libro sobre la historia de nuestra familia hasta estos tiempos… pero ¿saben que pienso? ¡Que Víktor estaba loco! ¿¡Cómo va a hacer que se desposen entre la misma familia para conservar la pureza de nuestra sangre!?

Aun en esta época nos seguimos entrenando en secreto para exterminar vampiros, en los últimos cuatro meses solo hemos recibido dos trabajos de los cuales solo uno fue completado.

Me encuentro en mi lugar favorito, el claro del bosque que esta detrás de mi casa, siempre entrenamos en ese bosque para que nadie nos descubra pero en uno de mis entrenamientos solitarios encontré este claro con hermosas flores. Nadie viene aquí, o eso pensé.

Cerré los ojos en busca de la paz que no he tenido en mas de 2 meses, luego de enterarme del compromiso, y me quede profundamente dormida.

Desperté con el crujir de unas ramas al pisarlas, me senté precipitadamente mirando mí alrededor, aun no había oscurecido, apenas estaba cayendo el sol en el horizonte.

Los crujidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes pero se detuvieron de pronto. Me levante del sitio rápidamente, saque una pistola de dardos que tenia oculta en un estuche amarrado a mi pierna y observe a los alrededores mientras apuntaba, no había nada. Una rama crujió tras de mi y al volverme una silueta estaba saliendo de entre los árboles.

Un hermoso hombre de cortos cabellos negro azabache algo alborotados, unos ojos azules como el océano y una tez blanquecina se acercaba a paso lento, no aparentaba más de 19 años.

-Cálmate, eso puede ser peligroso – peligroso, claro, cada dardo de la pesada pistola estaba cargado con agua bendita, mortal para los vampiros - ¿podrías bajar el arma?

-Claro, y después me corto la yugular y te sirvo de mi sangre en una copa ¡¿crees que soy idiota?! ¡No te acerques más!

-No, se que no eres idiota – dijo lentamente, aun avanzando – eres una Weiß ¿no es así?

-Si lo sabes ¿por que es que apareces ante mí como si nada? ¿te estas suicidando? – pregunte mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos

-Solo… - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo frente a mi y tomo mi mano con la pistola alejándola de el, apuntando al cielo. Tenia una cicatriz poco profunda en la mejilla que cicatrizaba velozmente – me das mucha curiosidad.

No pude reaccionar, ¡me estaba tocando! Jamás había estado tan cerca de un vampiro ya que, a pesar de entrenar tan duro, papa aun no nos había enviado a una misión _cuando cumplas 18_ repetía cada vez que le decía que quería ir a exterminar.

Sus ojos azules me capturaron durante un instante, sentí que me hundía en el espeso océano, el toque de su mano era frío, agradable al tacto.

Entre cerré los ojos sintiendo la sensación de frialdad y profundidad apoderarse de mi cuerpo pero ¡un segundo! ¡Estaba cayendo en su hechizo! Me liberé de su agarre y retrocedí unos cuantos metros

-¡Aléjate de mi sanguijuela! – apunte justo en su pecho pero él no hizo nada, solo se quedo allí, mirando a la nada con rostro de sorpresa

-Maldición, nos encontró – murmuro, se escucharon las ramas crujir y unos pasos que se acercaban a toda velocidad. Lo último que supe fue que me encontraba en brazos del vampiro, nos acercábamos al bosque pero algo se nos puso enfrente, una criatura grande y peluda. _Un licántropo_ pensé.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Exclame sorprendida, tanto por que había una criatura mitológica que tenía años sin aparecer frente a mí como por que estaba en brazos de un vampiro – ¡bájame chupasangre! – el mencionado arranco a correr en dirección contraria a donde se hallaba el licántropo – ¡¿qué esta pasando aquí?!

-¿Qué no es obvio? Un licántropo nos persigue – dijo

-¡A TI es al que persigue! ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

-Si tienes – dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible ante el viento que pasaba precipitadamente por la velocidad a la que íbamos – no sabes cuantas criaturas extrañas viven en este bosque, te han estado observando desde hace mucho tiempo. Quieren exterminarte

_Exterminarme _pensé, que ironía… una exterminadora siendo exterminada.

-¿Contándote?

-Pues si, excepto en lo de exterminarte – dijo mirando el camino – te explico, esa cosa quiere exterminarte estoy tratando de salvarte el pellejo.

-¡Pero en esa dirección esta el pueblo! No podemos ir allá – dije alarmada – ¡no quiero que se involucren las personas del pueblo!

-¿No tienes un arma contra hombres lobo?

-En casa… - freno precipitadamente y cambió de dirección corriendo velozmente ni al pueblo, ni por donde venia el lobo

-No hay otra opción – susurro, después de un rato, deteniéndose – me enfrentaré a él

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas seguro de poder?

-Quien sabe – murmuro observando la dirección por donde vinimos - Si ves que las cosas se ponen difíciles comienza a correr ¿entendido?

Luego de que dijo eso el licántropo apareció frente a nosotros mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Pude verlo bien, era como un lobo ordinario pero mucho más grande y más musculoso. Lanzo un aullido ensordecedor y el vampiro se lo devolvió mucho más agudo, me dolieron los oídos.

Comenzó la pelea.

Se veían como borrones en el aire, se movían muy deprisa.

El vampiro nunca permitió que cambiaran de posiciones para que el lobo no se me acercara. Lo último que vi luego de unos minutos de pelea fue mucha sangre y la mitad del lobo callo lejos del vampiro.

-Maldición, apunte mal – estaba lamiendo sus manos llenas de sangre cuando se dio la vuelta para observarme, sus ojos azules como el océano se encontraban rojos como la sangre y brillantes.

Retrocedí un par de pasos, fue lo único que pude hacer antes de quedarme paralizada de terror, las piernas me temblaban.

-No fue mi intención que vieras esto… - dijo acercándose a mi, caí de rodillas mientras sentía que se me nublaba la visión, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir. – No tengas miedo, no te voy a hacer daño – con cada palabra estaba mas cerca, se puso de cuclillas frente a mi – lo prometo.

Me desmaye.

Se escuchaba el susurro de un río que cada vez se acercaba más.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, había anochecido.

-Vaya, despertaste – voltee en dirección de la voz y allí estaba, no tenía ni una gota de sangre. Inconscientemente coloque mi mano en mi cuello en busca de alguna cicatriz – tranquila, dije que no te haría daño.

Lo observe extrañada ya que no traía puesta su camisa dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado, musculoso, pero no demasiado.

-Ah, eso – señalo una rama de un árbol cercano a nosotros – mi camisa estaba llena de sangre así que me la quite y la lave.

-¿El… licántropo…? – murmure con voz temblorosa

-Tranquila – dijo mirando el cielo – no lo mate pero tardara al menos un día y medio en reconstruirse – enarque una ceja – veras, tenia que decapitarlo pero apunte mal y lo que hice fue picarlo a la mitad.

Me puse a recordar todo lo que había pasado ese día ¿cómo las cosas se habían vuelto tan peligrosas?

Cuando el vampiro salió de entre los árboles tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla. _Cicatriz _

-Aquella cicatriz… - susurre

-Me la hizo ese licántropo, él intentó atacarte cuando te quedaste dormida en el claro – dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos

-¿Estas insinuando que te la hizo por que me protegiste?

-¿No lo crees? – Pregunto con tono dramático y bromista – me arriesgue protegiéndote de esa criatura y ¿así me pagas? ¿Dudando de mi?

-Eres un vampiro, un asesino, un chupa sangre, una sanguijuela y yo una exterminadora de vampiros ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?

-Preferiría que me llamaras Alex, así me llamo. – dude un momento si responder

-Yo soy…

-Vanessa Weiß, lo se – me interrumpió

-¿Cómo lo…?

-¿…Sé? – me interrumpió de nuevo concluyendo lo que yo iba a decir – te lo dije, siempre me has dado curiosidad… - dijo – además ¿quien crees que te ha estado protegiendo de las otras criaturas que han intentado atacarte mientras estas en el claro ajena a lo que sucede a tu alrededor?

-¿Hay otras criaturas…?

-Por supuesto – dijo rápidamente – demonios, licántropos, duendes, fantasmas, sátiros, etc. Todas esas criaturas y mas viven en este bosque aguardando al descuide de la familia Weiß…

-¿Hay mas…Vampiros?

-No, hasta donde yo se soy el único vampiro en este pueblo. – cerro los ojos con pesadez

Nos quedamos largo rato en silencio, observé su rostro angelical, era hermoso.

Sus cejas eran ni tan gruesas ni tan finas, el tamaño perfecto. Sus pestañas largas y delgadas eran hermosas. Su nariz era perfilada, también perfecta, sus labios…

_Sus labios_. El superior era un poco delgado y el inferior era un poco más grueso, a pesar de no ser parejos eran hermosos, carnosos, con un toque rosado. _Provocativos_.

Se curvaron en una sonrisa seductora. Subí la mirada y me estaba observando. Sentí la sangre correr a mis mejillas y desvié la mirada rápidamente. ¡Me observó cuando lo miraba embelezada! Pero es que… nunca había visto un vampiro en persona… totalmente perfecto, la piel blanca, nívea y _suave _muy suave…

-Es tarde – dijo poniéndose de pie – son las 9 pm tu familia debe de estar preocupada – tomo su camisa ya seca de la rama y se la colocó. Lo vi como un borrón y de pronto estaba en sus brazos _otra vez._

-¿No te da miedo que, siendo el único vampiro cercano, te delate a mi familia y mueras irremediablemente?

-Si me delatas o no ése será tu problema – dijo sonriendo mostrando sus blancos dientes ¡no podía ser! ¡Hasta sus dientes eran perfectos! Alineados perfectamente y de un blanco perfecto.

Comenzó la marcha veloz en dirección al pueblo. Me estremecí por el frío del viento golpeando mi piel y por el toque de su piel también fría, como el hielo, más que en la tarde.

-Lo siento, mi piel en la noche es mas fría de lo normal – dijo observando el camino - Llegaremos pronto – susurró en mi oído cuando me acurruque en su pecho para mantener el calor.

Abrí los ojos cuando redujo la velocidad y solo caminaba.

-Llegamos – dijo colocándome en el suelo – hasta aquí es lo mas lejos que llegare, te observare mientras entras, estaré protegiéndote – dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa muy seductora – espero nos veamos pronto – me guiñó un ojo y su figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad como si de humo se tratase.

-Pero… - susurré al viento – ¿no me ibas a proteger?

-Eso hago – se escucho su hermosa voz, no sabia de donde provenía. Comencé a caminar y en menos de 3 minutos estuve en el patio trasero de mi casa. Subí a mi habitación luego de haber entrado y explicado a mis padres que me había quedado dormida en el bosque. Me di una ducha y me acosté derrotada con su hermosa sonrisa en los pensamientos.

__________________________________________

NOTAS FINALES:

Bueno aquí se acaba el primer capitulo! espero les haya gustado! el idioma es Alemán, este idioma me gusta mucho, aunque no mas que el japonés, pero para variar quise hacerlo de otro idioma diferente al japonés y bueno... el titulo del fic es "ExTerminator Weiß" que en español seria "Exterminadores Blanco" Blanco es mi apellido en realidad xD no sabia que apellido poner y decidí el mío en alemán. El titulo del capitulo es "Der Anfang" que significa "El Comienzo" nótese mi falta de inspiración en los nombres xD habrá romance en un futuro no muy lejano y drama... bueno! supongo que eso es todo! nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de **"ExTerminator weiß"** ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
